Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: This explains what MFB characters hate and the back story of why the hate certain things.
1. Why Nile HATES Movie Theater Popcorn

**Why Nile HATES Movie Theater popcorn**

* * *

"Hey Nile, do you and Kyoya want to go the movies?" Ginga asks.

"Sure," Nile agrees, "as long as we don't buy the popcorn there. I have no problem with the popcorn at home or the WBBA HQ. I just have some issues with movie theater popcorn."

"Why?" Ginga questions.

* * *

Nile's Flashback for three weeks ago:

"Do you want to go out to the movies?" Kyoya pulls out some tickets, "Madoka gave me two tickets to some action movie."

Nile nods, "Okay. I'm bored anyway."

The two friends walk to the local theater as Nile walks off, "I'm going to buy some popcorn." Nile walks to the popcorn stand and asks, "Can I have a small bucket of popcorn?"

"Sure," a women behind the counter responds. She gives Nile the popcorn as Nile pays for the popcorn. He left thinking about how expensive movie theater popcorn is remembering Tsubasa talk about how movie theater popcorn is way overpriced.

Nile sits in a seat to watch the movie when two people tap him on the shoulder. "Masamune? King?" Nile turns his head around to see the two bladers waving their arms putting on their best puppy-dog eyes.

Masamune and King clasp their hands together, "Can you give us some popcorn? We're all out."

Nile sighs, "Here," and dumps about half of his popcorn into their bucket.

"Thank-you!" Masamune and King whisper shout pumping their fists into the air grinning.

A teenaged girl whispers to Nile, "Can I have some popcorn please?" Nile sighs and give her half of the remaining popcorn.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" a guy shouts and slams Nile into the wall.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Kyoya screams back at the guy. The two tackle each other when a staff member separates the two from ripping out each other's throats, and the guy get thrown out of the movie theater.

Nile follows Kyoya out, and the two friends get chases by that guy for the rest of the day.

* * *

"That's weird, but I don't think that's a reason to make you afraid of buying popcorn movie theater," Ginga scratches hi head.

"I'd rather be on the safe side," Nile pats Ginga on the shoulder. The same thing happens to Ginga at the movies.

Ginga runs around town from an angry guy, "I guess Nile was right!"

* * *

**You can also send in requests for which character I'll do and what they hate. You'll have to PM me and tell me if you want me to tell people on the future chapter that you were the one who requested that chapter. If I get no requests, I'll just pick a random character.**


	2. Why Kyoya HATES Places With Water

**Why Kyoya HATES Places With Water**

**I want to thank Ryugafangirl Riga for this request. So lets begin the chapter!**

* * *

Madoka, Nile, and Dynamis tried to pull Kyoya into the pool grabbing on to his arms. All three of them yelled, "Come on Kyoya! It's just a pool party! Ryo reserved to pool so that we could be here!"

"Get in the pool! You're not afraid of a lion but water?! The heavens have told me that you have had a terrible experience with water that made you this way, but they did not tell me how to deal with the problem!" Dynamis grunted.

"What do you mean the heavens told you fortune-teller?!" Kyoya snapped.

"I am not a fortune-teller spring blader, but I do know about Tsubasa forcing you to take Yu and Tithi to the pool last week," Dynamis slipped off the edge of the pool and fell in.

Kyoya growled, "I tell you what happened."

* * *

Kyoya's Flashback for one month ago:

"Please, please, pretty please? We want to go to the pool!" Yu and Tithi begged Kyoya, "Tsubasa's busy, and Dynamis has to a presentation at the museum! Come on Yo-Yo!"

"Don't. Call. Me Yo-Yo! And no!" Kyoya turned pounded his fist on the wall.

Tsubasa entered the room, "Kyoya, can you take Tithi and Yu to the pool? Dynamis and I are busy. If you do, we'll grant you unlimited access to the new bey stadium in town."

"Fine," Kyoya scoffed.

"Yay! Tithi an Yu cheered. They dragged a grumbling Kyoya to the pool.

At the pool, things didn't go so well...

A boy at the pool dumped his ice cream on Kyoya while his was sitting in a chair. Kyoya threaten to crush the kid making the kid cry, people to stare at him and call him mean, and the boy's mother whacked Kyoya with her purse making him slip and twist his ankle.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kyoya nearly punched the women, but the lifeguard broke up the fight kicking Kyoya and the women out. Outside of the pool, the women continued to hit Kyoya with her purse.

Aguma came along with Bao. They managed to get Kyoya out of the mess and to the doctors.

An angry Kyoya sat on a chair with a black eye and a cast on his right ankle, "Now I can't beyblade for a week because of this ankle! And now, everyone's probably going to want to sign this cast thingy on my me! Talk about a double fail."

* * *

"So that's how you broke your ankle," Madoka jumped in the pool, "Suit yourself!"

The women who hit Kyoya with her purse saw Kyoya and ran into the pool, "You! I'm going to get you!" And with that, she hit Kyoya giving him a broken wrist and another black eye.

"And I should've jumped in the water..." Kyoya strained his face, "now I hate pools even more! And any place with water in general!"


	3. Why Kenta HATES Apples

**I just have to tell you guys something: I will ONLY accept requests for this fanfic through PM! I know that people have sent me requests through reviews, but I can only accept request through PM because of the guidelines or something like that of the fanfiction website. So since I didn't get any requests through PM, I'm just going to make up a scenario for this chapter.**

**Why Kenta HATES Apples**

* * *

Kenta strolled to B-Pit to visit Madoka. He brought some apples with him because Madoka wanted to make an apple pie later, and she need to fix Pegasus and Leon because of the crazy urge Ginga and Kyoya had to bey battle since Kyoya got his cast off this morning and couldn't battle Ginga for two weeks and a bunch of other people with the cast.

And you know how Kyoya is even more cranky than usual when he can't beyblade for even a day.

Kenta entered B-Pit to find Madoka screaming at Ginga and Kyoya for wrecking their beys, "GINGA! KYOYA! YOU NEED TO STOP BATTLING SO HARD! YOU'RE LUCKY THIS TIME THAT YOU BEYS DIDN'T GET MORE THAN 90 PRECENT DAMAGED! BECAUSE AFTER THAT, YOU CAN'T BATTLE WITH YOUR BEYS ANYMORE! AND NOW, I CAN'T DO WHAT I WANT TO DO BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIX THE BEYS THAT YOU GUYS BROKE!"

Scooting away slowly, Kenta did an anime sweat drop clutching the bag of apples whispering to himself, "Sometimes, an angry Madoka is scarier than a fully revived Nemesis. I'll just let her cool down for at least thirty minutes..."

Masamune and King bumped into Kenta on their way to see Madoka. Kenta warned them, "I wouldn't bother her now. She's... kind of mad at Ginga and Kyoya at the moment because of the all the damage their beys took."

"But we want to get our beys check!" Masamune and King wined, "can we have your apples?!"

Before Kenta could reply, Masamune and King ran off grabbing the apples.

Kenta sighed, "They took all of my apples. Now I have to go to the store to get some more." Kenta dragged himself to the store to get more apples, "Why did the price of the apples suddenly triple?"

The Sagittario blader took a few apples and headed to the check out line to pay. A random person screamed, "OMG! That's Kenta!" Everyone in the store saw Kenta. A mob of fan girls and news reporters swarmed Kenta. "Ah! I hate when this happens!" Kenta dropped the apples and ran.

At the end of the day, Kenta finally returned to the store to get the apples Madoka wanted after spending six hours of trying to avoiding people, but that tactic kind of failed because he sighed at least fifty autographs and taking part in about ten interviews.

Kenta had to wait another two hours because of the ridiculously long line in the store. The price of the apples doubled during the eight hours Kenta spent being chased and waiting in line.

The sun nearly set by the time Kenta stopped by B-Pit to drop off the apples. Madoka had shouted at Chris for the past hour, "AND I JUST FINISHED FIXING GINGA AND KYOYA'S BEYS TO! Oh, and Kenta, can you run to the store to get some more apples, I need more for the pie. Thanks! CHRIS! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING YET!"

Kenta anime fell and got screaming. We don't know of Madoka actually got the apples she need, but one thing's for sure, Kenta really hates apples.


	4. Why Chris HATES Books

**Why Chris HATES Books**

**I want to thank InsanityQueen for the request!**

* * *

Chris sat around at the library because he had nothing else to do. All of his friends either had to do something or had to deal with a hoard of fans.

The Orion blader grabbed a book Tsubasa recommended thinking to himself, "How does anyone find this place fun? And how can anyone be interested in a textbook about the Roman Empire written in a way that no one can understand? I did see Dynamis reading this thing in three hours. How is that possible? And he understood the entire book to."

Chris closed the book after reading for five minutes when he accidentally dropped the book creating a loud thud. Everyone else in the library stare at him putting their index fingers up to mouths, "Shhhhhhhhhh!" trying to make Chris quiet.

After picking the book up, Chris placed the book back on the shelf when he tripped over a chair, "Ouch!" Chris rubbed his head, and the people in the library to whisper shout to him, "Be quiet!" Chris really wanted to leave so ran to the door, but bumped into the walled breaking it.

The librarian scolded at Chris, "Young man, be careful! You destroyed our wall! Now you have to pay for it, or I WILL press charges against you!" The word took a few seconds to sink into Chris, but when he heard them, he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket grumbling, "Six months worth of the money I made to."

The librarian snatched the money. When Chris tried to leave again, on his way out, some one tripped him demanding Chris to, "Give me your wallet! I know how much money you have!" Chris' eyes widened, and Chris scampered back in the library bursting in, "Some one tried to steal my money!"

Everyone in the library except for Chris to say, "Just shut up already!" At the end of the day, Chris got his money stolen and had a bloody noise.

Chris nearly ripped the hair out of his head screaming, "Why?! And I lost all of my money to!" Chris ended up reporting the incident to the police, but he never got his money back. Now, Chris will actively avoid books to this day.


	5. Why Aguma HATES Spiders

**Why Aguma HATES Spiders**

**Thank-you for requesting this chapter ImmaRebelGrrrl!**

* * *

"Take a look at this spider!" Tithi held a spider in his hands showing it to Aguma. Aguma peered at the eight-legged creature from the chair he sat in and now read a newspaper. Tithi put the brown arachnid on Aguma's shirt.

Yuki entered the room, "Have you seen my... Pearl! I found you! How did you get in here? This is Pearl, my pet tarantula. A lot of people see tarantulas and spiders as the same. I have no idea way, but people tend to have a hard time telling the difference between a spider and tarantula. And people think of tarantulas as dangerous, but Pearl's harmless. She doesn't pose as a threat to humans anyway."

Aguma cringed as Pearl scuttled all over his newspaper, "How can you keep this thing as a pet? It's huge! Pearl is at least a few inches long!" Pearl landed on the floor and crawled across the floor grabbing a dead bird. Aguma screamed, "AH! I don't care if it's a spider or tarantula!"

"Mr. Aguma, do you have arachnophobia? Which is basically a fear of spiders and tarantulas," Yuki pick up Pearl.

Aguma explained what happened last week.

* * *

One Week Ago:

Aguma saw a spider on his leg. He tried to brush it off, but the spider would not budge. Aguma attempted to brush the spider off but to no avail. Then, a bunch of other smaller spiders started to crawl on Aguma's boot. Aguma tried to brush the spiders off, but he didn't succeed.

Aguma ran outside into the rain hoping that the spiders would wash off. The spiders still latched on to the Kronos blader ran inside where spiders finally jumped off of him. Unfortunately, all of the spiders crawled everywhere.

"Tsubasa!" Aguma busted into Tsubasa's office, "a bunch of spiders are on the loose in the WBBA!"

"I am pretty sure we have nothing to worry about," Tsubasa replied calmly.

Tiny spiders popped up from under a stack of papers. Soon, some more spiders appeared from the trashcan. "We might have a problem..." Tsubasa backed away from his desk. Aguma and Tsubasa ran out of the room.

Spiders popped up everywhere crawling all over the place. Aguma suddenly found himself in his bed, "Wait, was I dreaming? I think so." A spider crawled from under the sheets. "Oh on!" Aguma screamed.

The next morning, the apartment complex Aguma lived in had to be sprayed down with chemicals because of a spider infestation. The situation didn't help when Aguma went to see a horror movie that had a bunch of spiders in it.

Aguma started to flip through the TV channels seeing a ton of stories about people being bitten by deadly spiders. Aguma broke out in cold sweats.

Madoka walked in the room, "Aguma, I read something on the internet saying that you can never be more than three feet from a spider. I don't know if it's true or not but..." Madoka's didn't get to finish her sentence because Aguma sprinted out of the room. "I didn't get to finish!" Madoka yelled after Aguma.

Aguma saw another spider, "AH!"

* * *

"That's why you don't like spiders?" Tithi asked.

Aguma sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Yuki realized something, "Wait a minute, has anyone noticed that our friends are getting irrational fears and dislikes of certain objects or places lately? First, Nile refuses to buy popcorn sold in movie theaters, second, Kyoya can't even put one toe into the any large source of water, Kenta suddenly dislikes apples, Chris actively tries to avoid books, and finally, you Aguma, are afraid of spiders even though you battled Nemesis! There could be something going on here! This behavior shown from our friends is really weird!"


	6. Why Ryuga HATES Going to the Store

**Why Ryuga HATES Going to the Store (and a short explanation on how he gets food)**

**MidnightEclipse15 sent me this request! Thanks Midnight!**

* * *

Ryuga grumbled as he walked to a store. He did not enjoy going to the store mainly because of the people. As we all know, Ryuga does his best to stay away from people. But he has to get his food some how, and the land he would normally fish on got sold and became private property. So Ryuga couldn't even set one foot on that forest place he usually stays at.

The L-Drago blader entered the store greeted by a blast of air-conditioning, "Why is this place so unreasonably cold?!" Ryuga yelled, "it's the middle of summer! I am the dragon emperor, and I thrive in heat!"

"Who's that crazy kid?" someone asked.

"I am not crazy! I am the most powerful blader in the world!" Ryuga shout back.

"The most powerful bladder's Ginga!" another person yelled at Ryuga. Ryuga punched a few boxes as they all came tumbling down. Everyone stared at Ryuga as he grabbed a shopping cart.

Ryuga grumbled as he headed to the section wit fish, "Why are all of these thing labeled?! It's not like I need to know what kind of fish this is! I just need fish!" Ryuga spent thirty minutes at the fish section trying to figure out what type of fish he should get.

A five year-old girl tugged on Ryuga's cape, "Why are you spending so much time picking fish?" Ryuga didn't pay attention at her until she asked him, "why are you wearing a tiara?" Ryuga did an anime sweat drop as steam poured out of his ears.

"THIS!" Ryuga pointed to his head-piece on his head, "THIS IS A HEAD PIECE!"

The girl blinked for a few moments and shrugged, "Okay. Do you have anger management issues? Because my mom says that you need to breathe slowly and calm down before you do anything silly."

Ryuga stomped away temped to punch someone. He rammed his cart into a stack of cans. A staff member told Ryuga, "You know that you're going to have to pick up those cans"

"AH!" Ryuga screamed as he kicked a can. Ryuga started to pick the cans one by one and placed them back into a stack in ten minutes. He glared at anyone looking at him and grumbled quietly to himself, "I'm never going to a store again. Unless it's B-Pit."

The girls from earlier popped up in front of Ryuga, "Hello! I'm bored."

Ryuga shouted at her, "I don't care!"

The girl kept following Ryuga, "I'm bored. Do you have a game we can play? My mommy's busy. She has to shop for food, and that's not very fun."

As Ryuga's face turned red out of anger, he shouted at the girl, "I told you! I don't care!" The girl continued to follow Ryuga around the. When the two approached the vegetable section, that girl stuck her tongue out.

She clearly did not like vegetables, "Yuck. I don't know about you, but I hate veggies, but my mommy and daddy say that I need to eat veggies to be healthy."

Ryuga ran to the check put line. When he got the bill for the food Ryuga exclaimed, "I don't have enough money!"

"You probably don't have enough money because you bought so much fish," the cashier explained to Ryuga. Ryuga ended up with a quarter of the amount of the fish he wanted and ran out of the store.

He screamed, "I hate this place! Wait, how am I going to cook this fish?" Ryuga entered B-Pit, "Madoka, I'm think I have to depend on B-Pit for foo. I hate going to the store. Not with the annoying kids and large amounts of people in that place. And I don't even have a place to cook! The forest area I am usually got sold into private property! I can't even go in that area!"

"Okay..." Madoka awkwardly agreed.

"Now even Ryuga has an unreasonable dislike!" Yuki popped out of nowhere.


	7. Yuki's Logic

**Okay, this chapter is not explaining a dislike of a MFB character. This chapter is out and involves some of Yuki's logic to move the story along.**

**Chapter 7: Yuki's Logic**

* * *

"Ah!" Yuki repeatedly banged his head into the wall, "what is this happening?! Even Ryuga has something irrational going on with him! It's like the logic, if there is any, is just tossed out the window! I have to figure this out! People's sanity is on the line here!"

Dynamis walked in, "Is there anything troubling you Yuki? Madoka says that you have been down here for the past hour."

Yuki sighed, "You see, the people we know have been getting sudden fears and dislikes of things. Everyone is afraid something, but this is so weird! How can one experience make some oppose something that much to the point that they are actively avoiding it?!"

"The circumstance is rather strange," Dynamis pondered over the events of the past month, "I have tried reading the heavens, but I cannot find anything that will explain this. There may very well be some force that even the Will of the Heavens has no control over."

"Lets see," Yuki scratched his head and started to ruffle some of his hair around, "all the events have a related outcome, have massive amounts of randomness, and can happen at anytime. What can cause that? Fanfiction author!"

"Are you sure?" Dynamis asked, "and if a fanfiction author has an involvement in this, which fanfiction author caused this?"

Yuki turned on his laptop, "We have one way of finding out. We can visit the Metal Fight Beyblade section of the fanfiction website."

"What is a website?" Dynamis asked. Yuki anime fell and did a face-palm before looking around the website.

Yuki scrolled around the website for an hour or two, "This is pointless! We can't seem to find a reasonable explanation! What's this? There's a fanfic called Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff. Chapter one, 'Why Nile HATES Movie Theater Popcorn.' We found the fanfic! Who is it by? The author is... goctyudicbdkvhb175749674. gocty?! Oh no."

"Isn't she the one who left us suspended animation?" Dynamis remembered, "I do not know her very well though."

"Hello!" I randomly popped out of nowhere from behind the computer screen, "it is I, gocty!"

Yuki and Dynamis stared at each other for a few moments, "RUN!"

I use a space-time portal get a racing horse and climb on, "Wait up! I'm not a very fast runner!" Well, I chase the two around town for a few hours and stop, "It's midnight in my time-zone. Looks like I have to go back to my house. Oh well, I have the mystical powers of my laptop!"

I go back home into my room, "Now I just have to wait for someone to PM me a request... And mean PM!"

"What are you doing? And why are you awake? It's the middle of the night! Did you suddenly wake up?" my mom shouts from another room.

"I'm going to sleep mom!" I shout back.

* * *

Back in Japan:

"So gocty's the cause of all the craziness?" Ginga questions.

"Yes," Yuki conforms, "she left to go back to her house I believe."

Tsubasa groans, "I only know that gocty lives in the United States, and that she's Asian according to her profile. And she is also a female. The fanfiction website doesn't post any e-mail because of safety reasons, and the WBBA doesn't have any records of her because she lives in a different universe than the one we live in. Only fanfiction authors can cross over to other worlds because of their powers. And we have no way of figuring out their powers. So we can't steal her laptop, her source of power!"

"So what do we do?" Madoka sounds worried.


	8. Enter, TheAlmightyFireHawk!

**This is the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this, but it has to come to an end. TheAlmightyFireHawk requested me to do this. She's in this chapter!**

* * *

"There has to be a solution! There just has to!" Kenta blurted out.

"What can we do?" Nile asked, "we can't just call another fanfiction author to come and help us."

"You're a genius Mr. Nile!" Yuki exclaimed, "we just need to somehow convince a different fanfiction author to deal with gocty! That's less that likely though... Anyone happen have a fanfiction author's contact info by any chance?"

"Nope," everyone shrugged at the same time.

They suddenly saw TheAlmightyFireHawk. "FireHawk!" the character screamed.

FireHawk waved her arms in the air, "Hey guys! Why are you trying to grab my attention? You spend a whole lot of time trying to stay away from us authors." All of the characters start talking at the same time and end up making a bounce of impossible to understand noise.

Firehawk is about to leave when the characters yell, "Wait! Don't leave us!"

"Then talk one at a time!" FireHawk shouts back.

Tsubasa took a deep breath and starts speaking realy fast, "Okay, gocty is on the loose causing people to have unreasonable dislikes and fears of random things and places. Yuki figured out that she was the one writing that fanfic and making everyone hate stuff. We had a visit from her earlier, but she went back home. And now, we have no idea when she's going to strike."

"Not in the mood for helping you," FireHawk starts to leave again..

Nile jumps in front of the author, "Wait! Please? You have to help us! I am not very good at doing the puppy dog eyes, but you just have to reason with gocty!"

"Why?" FireHawk scratches her head.

"Hey there! I'm back!" I for some reason appear out of nowhere.

"Wait, who are you?" FireHawk asks.

"I'm gocty! Are you TheAlmightyFireHawk?" I question.

"Yup," FireHawk nods.

Tsubasa had a plan for getting FireHawk to fight gocty, "Hey, I know both of you guys are insane, but I wonder, who's the more insane one?"

"I am!" FireHawk and I yell at once, "we have to settle this! Prepare for an insane randomness duel!"

Just to make the scene more convincing, a tumbleweed rolls through town and totally by coincidence, the clock in the middle of the city turns to twelve at noon. FireHawk threw some glitter and mustard bombs with a side of cats.

I make a space-time portal to protect me send in golden eagles. FireHawk takes a potato grenade and aims at me.

A few hours and explosions of glitter and birds later, FireHawk and I are both covered in mustard, ketchup, feathers, mayo, potatos, water, fur, some other random material ,and hats, FireHawk pants, "This is going nowhere. We realize that characters escaped and chase them down, "Hey!"

"I think we lost them," Tithi leaned against an ally wall, "your idea of making FireHawk and gocty fight worked Tsubasa!"

"What?! Tsubasa got us to fight?!" FireHawk and I shout. The characters gulp, "RUN!"

"Get back here!" FireHawk runs after them.

"Haven't I mentioned this before?! I'm not a fast runner!" I yell after them. I summon Pegasus and eventually catch up to the group of running people. FireHawk already tied them up pumping her fist in the air, "Yeah! Hey, gocty, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" I grin. FireHawk and I walk off into the sunset cowboy movie style, and that's the end for this fanfic.


	9. Why Dynamis HATES Pencils

**Hello! Okay, forget what I said in chapter eight about completing this fanfic. I'm resuming this because I had so much fun writing it! I really want to continue, and I've been considering continuing this fanfic for quite a while. So enjoy chapter nine!**

**Also, please send me requests for which characters I should write about and their irrational dislike through PM ONLY! If you want some further explanation, go to the bold part in chapter one.**

**Why Dynamis HATES Pencils**

**Yuki: You're continuing to write this?!**

**Me: Yes**

**Yuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"How does one use this thing?!" Dynamis found an iPhone on the floor and pick it up. He pressed the button at the top that turns on the phone as he screams, "WHAT IS THIS?! SOME SORT OF MAGIC?!"

Madoka rushed in, "What's all the noise?! Dynamis?! You found my phone!" Madoka grabs her phone as she turns it on to check her Facebook account.

"W-what is... a-a... phone?" Dynamis leans in closer to find Madoka off Facebook and texting Hikaru.

"You don't know what a phone is?" Madoka anime swear-drops.

Dynamis shrugs, "No, I do not know what it is nor how to use one."

"Yes! Kyoya owes me money!" Madoka jumps in the air for joy.

"Why?" Dynamis is now the one with the anime sweat-drop.

"I made a bet with Kyoya that I could find someone that doesn't know how to use a phone," Madoka explains and skips off.

Dynamis shakes his head, "First humanity is using magical devices, now what? They invent something to transmit news instantly?"

Yuki pops out of nowhere, "That would be a TV Dynamis."

"What is a TV?" Dynamis scratches his head. Yuki anime falls running out of the room whispering something about how outdated Dynamis' knowledge on modern technology is. Dynamis shrugs as he walks out of the room to find Kenta drawing something.

"Hey Dynamis!" Kenta waves.

Dynamis smiles, "Hello Kenta. I have to ask you, is my knowledge about the human's culture outdated? Because I have come across ones that find it shocking that I do not know what a phone nor a TV is."

Kenta chuckles nervously sweating buckets at this point, "Y-you see... Your knowledge about technology might be... a little on the ancient side... I can show you technology around the WBBA help you."

"That would help me," Dynamis thought for a moment, "so can one show me?"

Kenta nodded, "Yeah!" He thought, _"Maybe Dynamis should update his way of talking to..."_

Dynamis followed Kenta when he saw a WBBA employee sharpening a pencil. "What is this?" Dynamis picks up the pencil.

"That's a pencil..." Kenta answers. Dynamis walks off holding the pencil looking at it in wonder.

"Can I have my pencil back?" the WBBA employee asks.

"Here, I have a pencil," Kenta give the WBBA employee a pencil he pulled out of his pocket.

The WBBA employee grabs the pencil running out of the room to her office, "Thanks!"

When nighttime rolls around, Dynamis is lying down on the WBBA rooftop staring at the stars with the pencil still in his hand. He must have calculated the stars' positions wrong because in a few seconds, he jumped up yelling, "WHAT?! DOES THE WILL OF THE HEAVENS PREDICT THAT PENCILS WILL BECOME THE NEXT NEMESIS?!"

Dynamis runs in screaming lighting the pencil on fire, "PENCILS WILL BECOME THE NEXT NEMESIS! EVERYONE! WE NEED THE LEGENDARY BLADERS!" Apparently, everyone already left and is now asleep. Dynamis sighs, "I suppose I will have to tell everyone tomorrow."

He sees a stack of pencils and sets them on fire burning them.

* * *

The next, the WBBA employees found their pencils in a burned up heap. "What happened to all of our pencils?! They've been burned!" A guys shouted.

"My pencils are burned up to!" a woman yells.

"So are mine!" Hikaru looks at her burned up pencils, "who did this? Looks like everyone's pencils were lit on fire. And that was three hundred dollars worth of pencils to!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I would have transferred the dollars to yens, but I'm not sure of the feature on Google that shows you how much a certain amount of money is worth in a different currency is correct. So if you want, review what you found out on Google or something how much three hundred dollars is worth in yens. I got 31177.48 yens on Google. If you want, tell me the amount you found on Google.**


	10. Why Yuki HATES Purple Paint

**People, I need requests for this fanfic to work! Please PM me with requests, and details about sending requests are in the end in the bold part of chapter 1! Please? Okay! I'm going to run out of ideas about coming up scenarios what the characters hate eventually!**

**Why Yuki HATES Purple Paint**

* * *

Tithi painted a picture with purple paint as Yuki walked in. "Hey Yuki!" Tithi waved accidentally splattering the paint from his brush on Yuki's glasses. "Sorry Yuki!" Yuki took off his glasses cleaning then with a cloth from his pocket.

"That's okay Tithi," Yuki put his cleaned glasses on his face over his eyes. Then, Yu stumbled in and tripped over a bag of chips throwing himself on the table Tithi painted on making the cup of paint fly across the room landing on Yuki's jacket.

"Sorry Yuki!" Yu gave a sheepish grin.

Yuki sighed, "That's okay Yu." Yuki walk out of the room, "I'll be gone for a while."

He strolled to the bathroom, and before Yuki made it to the bathroom, a bucket of purple paint landed on Yuki covering Yuki and the floor nearby with purple paint.

"Sorry Yuki!" Ginga rushed to Yuki with a paintbrush with purple paint on it, "I was pranking Kyoya by painting all of his cloths purple!" Yuki graoned when Kyoya ran in with an angry expression on his face wearing cloths dripping in purple paint.

"GINGA! WHY DID YOU PAINT MY CLOTHS PURPLE?! I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH TO GET REVENGE IF I HAVE TO!" Kyoya shouted at the top of his lungs as some purple paint flung off him and on Yuki.

Yuki wiped some of the paint from his glasses as Kyoya grabbed a bucket of purple paint, and Kyoya dumped purple on Ginga.

Ginga dumped his bucket of purple paint on Kyoya. Soon, Kyoya and Ginga started to grab buckets and paint dumping them on each other.

Pretty soon, Tithi, Yu, and Kenta joined in on the paint fight throwing globs of paint in random direction with a lot of it landing on Yuki. Yuki tried to run, but a bucket of purple paint landed on his head. "AHHH!" Yuki started to scream.

A snake got in the building, and as we all know from a certain episode of Metal Fury on Mist Mountain that Yuki is afraid of snakes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A SNAKE! I'M SCARED OF SNAKES!" Yuki screamed running in circles.

Luckily, the snake wasn't venomous, but Yuki still freaked out. The snake slithered away, but the paint fight still continued.

All the legendary bladers, Nile, Demure, and Ryo joined in on the fight with purple paint. Purple paint flew everywhere coating everything in purple paint.

Yuki ran to the bathroom finally washing the paint off. When he walked out of the bathroom, but paint landed on him again. Someone dumped some more paint on Yuki. Yuki had steam pour out of his ears in anger, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki ran out of the room screaming.

Some more paint splattered on Yuki, and Yuki grumbled walking home to wash off the paint since he left the door to the bathroom open. And the bathroom got covered in purple paint.

Almost everyone in town carried around purple paint. Yuki bumped into someone carrying purple paint, and the purple paint landed on Yuki covering him in more purple paint. Purple paint dripped from Yuki as Yuki growled walking away leaving the person with a odd look on her face.

* * *

The next day, Hikaru carried a bucket of purple paint. Yuki saw the paint and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE PURPLE PAINT!" Yuki ran away from Hikaru, but he slipped on some of the purple paint that didn't get cleaned up. He slipped sliding ramming into Hikaru. The purple paint she carried flung on Yuki.

Yuki ran in circles and out of the room, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few minutes later, Yuki saw a drop of purple paint, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO COME ACROSS PURPLE PAINT?!"

"What happened to him?" Hikaru anime sweat-dropped.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, and I need requests! Details are in the first chapter.**


	11. Why King HATES Butterflies

**Please! I need requests, or I might just run out of ideas! Which is happening right now! I have a limit of a number of crazy situations for this fanfic, so PLEASE! I need requests! Please? And I just started the school year today... So I don't really know how my updates are affected by this. It depends on how much homework I have.**

**Why King HATES Butterflies**

* * *

King reclined himself on a random grassy hill looking up at the clouds, "Where's Masamune?" King picked up his phone and called Masamune. "Hey, Masamune, it's me, King. Where are you?! I've been wait for you for two hours!"

A B-Pit, Madoka saw Masamune's phone ring when the ringtone "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne. Madoka shouted, "Masamune! Your phone is ringing! And why do you have that awful song as your ringtone?!"

"It's an awesome song!" Masamune yelled, "and are you done repairing Striker yet?!"

"No! You only came here five minutes ago!" Madoka groaned before screaming in the phone at King, "You haven't been waiting for two hours King! You left B-Pit ten minutes ago!" Madoka listened to King babble on the other side of the phone.

"But it feels like two hours!" King exclaimed.

Madoka disconnected the call, "Boys!"

My oc Blossom came in eating peanut butter from the jar with a spoon, "Why are you shouting?"

Madoka turned around to see Blossom, "What are you doing here?!"

"Cleaning out your fridge," Blossom shrugged.

"Why is Gocty's oc involved in this?!" Madoka screams.

I see her and start typing the words "Because I want to." An email pops up on Madoka's phone as Madoka read what I wrote.

"Because Gocty wants to?! She has to have a better explanation than that!" Madoka shouts.

"Just get back to the chapter," Blossom rolls her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asks.

Blossom face-palms before asking, "You want to bey battle?"

"I don't even Beyblade," Madoka waves her hand.

Shrugging, Blossom exits the building with the jar of peanut butter calling out a random person on the street, "You want to battle?" Blossom pulls out her bey Galaxy Cygnus attaching it to her launcher. The person she challenged ran away. "Looks like I'll have to find someone else," Blossom pouts putting her bey away.

She sees King shouting, "Hey! King! Do you want to bey battle?"

"Aren't you supposed to show up in another story?" King is now asleep and sleep taking.

"I am," Blossom nods, "but I got bored and decided to give this story a shot."

Blossom walks away but not before placing a butterfly on King's nose snickering as she quickly dashed away.

King wakes up a few seconds later finding the butterfly on his nose, "What happened?" He saw the butterfly and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm afraid of butterflies!" King jumps up running away.

"How did Blossom know King would scream running away in terror?" Ginga wonders.

"I previewed some of Gocty's writing," Blossom answers.

Ginga anime sweat-drops, "Isn't Gocty mad?"

"Nope," I pop up behind Ginga.

Ginga starts to scream louder than King and runs away, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blossom and I high-five each other. "I think he blew out my eardrums," Blossom rubs her ear, "ouch."

"You go that right," I rub my ears as well.

* * *

"Gocty is in our world again!" Ginga shouts.

"I know," Madoka shrugs, "I got an email from her earlier."

"WHAT?!" Ginga screams as he runs away again.

King walks in, "Blossom...p-place a butterfly... o-on my nose..." King fainted. Madoka starts to poke King in trying to wake him up. When that fails, Madoka goes to the bathroom and grabs a bucket of ice-cold water pouring the bucket on King.

"Ah!" King shouts, "c-cold!"

"That's what you get for falling asleep randomly!" Madoka exclaims, "are you still getting over your fear of butterflies?" King nods remembering the event.

* * *

King Flashback:

King walked down the road whistling as a butter lands on his shoulder, "Hello! I am the King of everything! Including making friends with butterflies!"

Masamune rolls on the groud laughing, "Yeah right! And are you also the king of being scared of butterflies?"

"I can be that to!" King yells.

"Prove it!" Masamune yells back.

King starts to scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Masamune starts screaming to, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Seriously?!" Blossom shouts.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS FLASHBACK?!" King shouts. Blossom shrugs popping the thought cloud around King as King get snapped back to the real world.

* * *

"Oh King," Madoka face-palms.

* * *

**So do you guys like it? Hate it? Please read and review with you honest opinions, and PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS!**


	12. Why Masamune HATES Giraffes

**I want to give a shout out to rosieoliveto7 for the requests. Thanks Rosieo! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please! I'm begging you to send me requests! This story runs on requests you know!**

**Why Masamune HATES Giraffes**

**A/N: This takes place before the Metal fight series started when the members of Team Dungeon are younger when they recently met, so they're friendship still as quite a bit of bumps along the way that will get sorted out later****. **

* * *

"We're going to the zoo! Yay!" Masamune skipped to Toby's house, "and I really want to see pandas!" Masamune knocked on the door to Toby's house. "Toby! Open up! It's me! Masamune! Toby!" Masamune continued to knock on the door for five minutes shouting, "Toby! Open the door!"

Toby finally opened the door with bags under his eyes wearing gray pants and a white T-shirt, "Masamune, what are you doing here? It's five in the morning. The sun's not even up yet. It took me five minutes to get out of bed because you were knocking on the door so hard that you caused a ringing in my ears!"

"Come on! Zeo got three tickets to go to the zoo today, and I told us that he would bring us to the zoo today!" Masamune dragged Toby out the door.

Toby pulled himself back in his house, "Okay, okay. I'll go, but I need to get changed first. I can't wear pajamas in public." Toby closed the door to his house as Masamune sat down leaning on the door waiting pounding his head against the floor.

"Come on, come on!" Masamune waited around for about ten minutes. Ten minutes later, Toby opened the again stepping out dressed in what he would normally wear.

"There, I'm ready," Toby rubbed his eyes, "although I am pretty sleepy." Toby yawned as Masamune forced Toby out the door again.

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" Masamune grunted as he dragged Toby along, "why don't you help me and walk? I can't drag you forever you know.

Toby shook his head, "Well, if you would stop dragging me, I would walk. And you only waited ten minutes for me to get ready! The sun still didn't rise yet!"

The two friends arrived at Zeo's house as Masamune knock loudly and harshly at the door. He knocked on the door so hard that birds flew out of the surrounding trees. "Zeo!" Masamune shouted, "open up! We're going to the zoo today!"

Zeo opened the door to his house half asleep, "Masamune, what are you doing here? I know I promised to take you to the zoo but not this early in the sun's not even out yet!"

"That what I said!" Toby exclaimed.

"Come on!" Masamune dragged Zeo out the door ignoring Zeo asking to change out of his pajamas.

"Masamune! I need to get in cloths that are socially acceptable to wear out in public!" Zeo yelled.

Toby groaned sluggishly following a hyper Masamune, "Uh... Masamune, can you get Zeo back to his house so he can change out of his pajamas?"

"No can do!" Masamune exclaimed, "we have to get there before it gets to crowded!"

"Can't we just wait until the evening crowd rolls in?" Toby asked. Masamune didn't hear him.

"We're at the zoo!" Masamune threw his hands in the air running, "YES! We're the fist ones here! Pandas, here I come!"

"You forgot the tickets!" Zeo wave tickets in the air.

* * *

Later, Zeo bought some merchandise at the zoo. He bought the clothing sold in the gift shop. Zeo came out of the bathroom wearing a green T-shirt the words "Come on and explore the zoo!" and pictures of frogs on them and light brown baggy shorts with the logos of all the zoo's sponsors. "Better than nothing," Zeo sighed.

Masamune skipped along the pathway, "How about we go and see the pandas?!"

"Look at those giraffes!" Zeo pointed to the giraffe exhibit.

"Fine, we can go there first," Masamune followed Zeo and Toby. Toby bought some giraffe food sold at a nearby vender, and he ran up to Masamune and Zeo.

"Hey! Guys! I got some giraffe food!" Toby handed Masamune and Zeo giraffe food. Masamune stuck out his hand to feed a giraffe.

Toby and Zeo yelled, "MASAMUNE! THERE IS A SIGN THAT SAYS 'DO NOT STICK YOU HANDS IN THE GIRAFFE EXHIBIT! THROW THE FOOD ON THE FLOOR ON THE EXHIBIT OR RISK GETTING BITTEN!"

But their warning came to late. A giraffe already bit that dangling bit that Masamune dyed red later off Masamune's hair. "MY HAIR!" Masamune shouted. He ran into the exhibit to get that bit of hair as Zeo and Toby face-palmed.

Toby shouted, "Masamune! You're not supposed to go into the exhibit!" But his warning came to late as well. The giraffe kick Masamune, and Masamune flew across the zoo screaming something about how he never trusted giraffes.

At the end of the day, Toby, Zeo, and Masamune got kicked out of the zoo with Masamune in pain and in the emergency room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**

**People! Please! I only except requests through PM because of the guidelines on the fanfiction net!**


	13. Why Chris HATES Koalas

**Me: *starts typing* La, la, la, la, la...**

**Kyoya: You're so annoying!**

**Me: I like being annoying! *grins* Wait... This fanfic has over 2,000 views! Yay!**

**Kyoya: UH!**

**Thank-you for the request bunnywarriorprincess! **

**Why Chris HATES Koalas**

* * *

"We're going to Australia! Yay!" Masamune starts dancing around, "and we can see koalas! They're so cute! Almost as cute as pandas!"

"Why are we going Australia?" Dynamis, "and how can we get there?"

"A plane," Yuki face-palms, "but we'll have to go on a public one, and unless we want everyone staring at you because of your robe, we'll have to go to the store to get clothing that matched the time period." Yuki grabs Dynamis by the shirt dragging him to the store.

Dynamis groans, "Is this written in the Will of the Heavens?! How will we get to Australia in the first place?!"

"An airplane!" Kyoya shouted. Yuki dragged a protesting Dynamis to the mall to get some new cloths.

Chris walked in, "But why are we going to Australia?"

Hikaru walked in, "You are probably wondering why you're going to Australia. You see, Ryo wants you guys to go in order meet with some strong bladers there. And the Australian branch of the WBBA is requesting legendary bladers to meet them along with other strong bladers from all over the world."

"Okay," everyone rushed to wherever they live to pack and change cloths.

* * *

On the plane, Chris sat next to Dynamis. Dynamis started poking the TV screen in front of him on the back of the seat in front of them, "What is this?"

Chris blushed in embarrassment when everyone started staring at Dynamis and him. People started whispering, "Does that kid know how to use a TV? No?"

"Is he crazy?"

"Why is he poking the TV screen like that?"

"Is he confused about the TV? That's crazy!"

"Uh..." Chris slumped down in his chair, "oh Dynamis..."

Ten hours later, the plane landed. "Finally," Chris stood up stretching. Dynamis clung on his seat shaking like a leaf.

Dynamis whispered in a trembling voice, "T-that... I-I... M-my ears... t-they hurt... R-riding on a plane... is frightening..." Chris face-palmed. Ginga and his friends got off the plane, and they went to the baggage claim to get their luggage.

"So what do we do? Madoka grabbed her suitcase, "my suitcase is heavy!"

Maybe we should go to the eucalyptus forests. They're not to far from here," Tsubasa smiled taking his suitcase pulling next to him.

"And they have see koalas! Yay!" Masamune jumped in the air for joy, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Everyone stared at Masamune as Chris hid behind a giant suitcase from embarrassment silently trembling with an anime tick mark.

"Let's go!" Masamune skipped out of the airport.

"Masamune!" Ginga and the co ran after Masamune trying to catch up with him, "we still have to get our luggage!"

Chris got out of his hiding spot to chase after Masamune, "Masamune!" That got even more odd stares from people who started whispering about crazy people.

A few hours and hats later, the friends finally got their luggage and got out of the airport heading to the eucalyptus forests. "Okay," Tsubasa started to go over the rules about visiting the forest, "here are the rules for going to the eucalyptus forests, we are NOT allowed to feed any of the animals there, especially the animals who have a highly specialized diets. Rule number two, we CANNOT touch any of the animals. Rule three, we cannot make too much noise. And we just need to use common sense not to mention we can't horse around too much."

"What does horsing around mean?" Dynamis asked.

"It means to mess around," Chris told Dynamis.

"Oh," Dynamis walked off with the rest of the group. Chris sighed.

"Oh Dynamis..." Chris shook his head.

* * *

At the forest, Chris looked around the forest, "Whoa... this is... amazing..."

Masamune looked at a koala in a tree, "Oh! Oh! Look at that koala! It's so cute!"

"Masamune, not to loud," Tsubasa told Masamune, "we don't what to disturb the wild life here."

"Sorry!" Masamune whisper-screamed in a very low voice and continued whispering, "koalas! They're so cute!"

A koala crawled down a tree with a leaf in it's mouth as it grabbed Chris' sandwich. Chris whispered-screamed, "We're not supposed to feed the animals here!" Chris tapped Tsubasa on the shoulder, "Tsubasa, a koala is about to eat my sandwich!"

Tsubasa grabbed the sandwich from the koala, "Whoa there koala."

Chris spent the rest of the day trying to keep koalas from eating his food and he and his stomach started to grumble, "Uh..."

Later, Masamune dragged the group to the zoo to see koala again, "They're just so cute!"

A koala escaped the exhibit and started to tug on Chris' jacket with its mouth. "My jacket!" Chris exclaimed. But the koala escaped with the jacket. Chris had a bunch of stuff stolen from him including that silver necklace thingy around his neck, his belt, his launcher, a disco ball, his phone, his MP3 player, sunglasses, jewelry, and the latch on his belt.

"My stuff!" Chris started ripping out some stands of hair out, "UH!"

* * *

At the hotel, Chris had nightmares about koala chasing him and stealing his stuff. Chris woke up, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The next day, at the eucalyptus forests, Chris saw a koala, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND I NEVER GOT MY STUFF BACK TO!"

"What happened to Chris?" Madoka anime sweat-dropped. Everyone else shrugged.

* * *

At the zoo where Chris got his stuff stolen, the koalas secretly partied with stuff they stole from Chris using the MP3 player and phone for the music, the disco ball for lights, the sunglasses to look cool, and just had a bunch of fun with all the stuff they stole.

* * *

"My stuff..." Chris pounded his head on the wall, "I want my stuff back..."

"Are you okay Chris?" Yuki asked.

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review!**


	14. Why Madoka HATES Plastic Plants

**I really need requests for this fanfic to work people! Please! I been requests! So to keep the ideas going, please send requests!**

**Why Madoka HATES Plastic Plants**

* * *

Tithi poked a plastic plants in B-Pit a noticing a rip in the leaf sticking his finger in the hole, "Feels interesting..." He took his ginger out of the hole turning his head to Madoka, "Hey, Madoka, what is this? I doesn't feel like a plant, but it looks like one."

Madoka turned her head, "It's a plastic plant. I put them in the shop because they're easier to take care of. You don't have to water them and can just set them and forget them. They make great decorations."

Nodding, Tithi ran his hand along the plastic and perfectly green leaf.

A dog ran in knocking over the plant in the floor, and the plant landed on the floor cracking the pot shattering it on the floor. The fake dirt spilled on the floor. Madoka groaned, "Uh!" She picked up and scooping up the pot collecting the fake dirt, "there goes another pot."

She threw the pot away in the trash, and Tithi watched Madoka walk back to the basement to work on beys.

The dog that knocked over the fake plant ran away, but Tithi bumped into another plastic plant. The vase shattered on the floor. Tithi exclaimed, "Madoka! I knocked over the plant!"

Madoka ran in sighing picking up the plant and throwing it in the trash, "At this rate, I'm going to ran out of plastic plants."

King ran in knocking over another plastic plant. Madoka shouted, "TITHI! KING! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT MORE OF MY PLANTS GETTING KNOCKED OVER!" Tithi and King scrammed out. Madoka went back down to the basement again.

She saw another plastic plant. When she reached for one of her tools, she knocked over a plastic plant, "Oh come on!" She picked the cracked pot up with the plant to throw the plant away in the trash. When she walked upstairs to the trashcan, a book fell sending random stuff flying and knocking over all the plastic plants in the show.

"UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Madoka screamed. She spent the next hour cleaning up the mess caused by the plants.

* * *

The next day, Madoka walked to B-Pit when she saw a sale on plastic plants at the store, "Mmm... those plastic plants are really cheap... I'll buy some!" Madoka ran into the store to buy some more plastic plants to the shop when she saw the fine print on the sign reading it out loud, "Warning: These plastic plants are very bad quality and crumble easily."

Madoka shrugged, and she strolled in the store grabbing a plant. The plant crumbled in her hands, "What the?"

The clear at the cashier talked to Madoka after he saw the plant crumble, "You're going to have to pay for that."

Madoka snatched out her wallet to pay, and she slammed the money into the cashier's hand, "Here's the money!" She bumped into a shelf knocking over all the plastic plant. The cashier reached out his hand, "You're going to have to pay for all of those plants to." Madoka threw the cashier her wallet and a piece of paper with her address, "Here, take the money! Mail me back the extra money later!"

"Okay," the cashier counted the money.

Madoka stomped out of the store slamming the door behind her, "UHHHHHHHH!" She continued her walk to the WBBA HQ.

A the WBBA, she noticed another plastic plant. Ryo rolled around in his rolling chair knocking over, you guessed it, another plastic plant. He scooped up the plant throwing it in the trash.

Just then, Ginga ran knocking over more plastic plants, "Ops! Sorry!"

Ryo picked up a few plants, "Ginga, Madoka, can you guys help me clean up the plastic plants?" Ginga nodded picking up a few plastic plant throwing them in the trash.

Ginga grinned, "Yay! I threw the plants in the can in one shot!"

Madoka slammed a plant in the trash. Half in hour later, the three cleaned the mess up. Madoka stomped out of the room. Yuki ran in, "I got some important calculations for Ryo and Tsubasa!" He knocked over a plastic plant which knocked over another and another and another.

Soon, all the plastic plants in the room got knocked over. Madoka shouted, "OKAY! STOP KNOCKING OVER ALL THE PLASTIC PLANTS! I'M NOT CLEANING THIS MESS UP!" She ran out of the room.

Yuki anime sweat-dropped, "No need to make a big deal about it..."

Madoka saw a bunch of plastic plant and start senselessly throwing them away, "UH! These plastic plant are so annoying!"

Hikaru gasped, "Madoka! throw away all those plants! We're going to have to order more plants!"

"I prefer real plants!" Madoka exclaimed.

Hikaru backed away slowly anime sweat-dropping, "Okay then..." She watched Madoka throw the plants away screaming and cussing at the plants.

* * *

**Please read, review, and PM me requests! Details about requests are in the first chapter! I'm sorry if this is getting not funny. I really need requests! Okay? Okay.**


	15. Why Ryuto HATES Watermelon

**Thank-you for the request bunnywarriorprincess!**

**Why Ryuto HATES watermelon!**

* * *

"What some watermelon?" Kenta gave Ryuto a slice of watermelon.

"Sure," Ryuto took the piece of watermelon taking a bite, "SALTY!"

One of my ocs, Jen jumped out rolling on the floor laughing, "HA! HA! HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY WATERMELON!" She has medium toned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a black best with a black tank top, black pants, and white gloves. She has an earring dangling on a silver string from the top portion of her right ear with a black and shiny meteor stone on the string that is about the size of a standard earing.

"Who are you?!" Kenta shouted.

Jen stands up giggling, "I'm one of Gocty's ocs. She hasn't mentioned me yet because it's been taking forever for the WBBA to transfer me from the American branch of the WBBA to the Japanese one. Anyway, I was the one who poured salt on that watermelon!"

Kenta licks the watermelon, "Jen's right. Ew, it's salty. She sprinkled a lot of salt on." Jen gave a thumbs up and dashed off.

Jen shouted while she ran, "Well, I gotta go and build a time machine! Bye!"

"Who's Gocty?" Ryuto asks.

Kenta answers, "Gocty is a fanfiction author..."

Before Kenta could finish his sentence, Ryuto ran away, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"He hasn't seen Gocty yet?" Kenta shrugs, "oh well."

Ryuto sees Yu smashing a watermelon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Watermelons equals insane authoress!" Ryuto sprinted out.

Yuki grabbed Ryuto by the shoulders, "Ryuto! All of us have been getting irrational fears and dislikes of stuff! We know why, but we can't stop it! This is all Gocty's work! We have to find some way to help everyone get over their dislikes, including me! I might have something that'll work, but you'll have to be my test subject!"

Ryuto nodded as Yuki dragged him to a lab where Jen sat in a rolling chair and now wore a white lab coat and safely goggles along with yellow protective gloves over her usual white ones, "Safety first!" She jumped out the chair throwing on a lab coat, safety goggles, and protective gloves over Ryuto and Yuki. She takes her earring off.

"Ms. Jen, this is not a very dangerous experiment," Yuki informed her, "its pretty safe compared to the crazy stuff you've been up to lately."

Jen shrugged, "I don't really care. I'm not getting sued because something went wrong in a lab experiment. Learned that the hard way. And although the WBBA pays me much more than the average doctor as one of the top scientists of the WBBA, I'm not taking any chances."

Yuki explained to Jen, "Ms. Jen, you're to valuable for the WBBA to let go, and you know that. All of your plans for these high tech machines you build are all under copy-write, and you're the only on who can allow us to use this stuff."

"Oh well," Jen tightened her safety goggles, "I'm still playing it safe. Wait, isn't this chapter supposed to be focused on Ryuto?"

Jen pulled Ryuto in front of her holding out a watermelon. Ryuto almost screamed when Jen shouted, "Ryuto! Nothing bad is going to happen with this watermelon! Now stare at this watermelon for thirty seconds!"

Ryuto nodded doing what Jen told him to. After thirty seconds, Ryuto sighed in relief, "N-nothing bad happened!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Good blader!" Jen pats Ryuto on the shoulder, but she drops the watermelon sending to rolling an Ryuto's foot.

"Ouch!" Ryuto screams, "I think that watermelon broke my toe bone!"

"To the emergency room!" Jen drags Yuki and Ryuto to the emergency room.

An hour later, the three return to the lab this time wearing protective boots. Jen flips through random paper, "Now we'll be safe for this experiment! I think."

"You think?!" Ryuto exclaims.

"Yeah," Jen goes over her data, "okay people, let's go the roof for plan B!" She rushes to the roof dragging Yuki and Ryuto with her. She drops the watermelon, "See Ryuto? Even when I drop the watermelon down, nothing bad will happen other than a huge mess."

Then, the watermelon bounces of a trampoline and back into the air crashing into Ryuto's head. Jen shakes her head, "To the emergency room! Again..."

Two hours later, Jen, Yuki, and Ryuto are back in the lab. Jen groans, "On to plan C!" The go over all the trails Jen put together to help Ryuto get over his fears of watermelons, but all the plans backfired. And Ryuto started to hate watermelons even more.

"Well," Jen walks through a space-time portal, "I have to come up with more plans. Bye!"

Ryuto trembled, "I don't want to be a test subject!" By now, he had a broken toe bone, a black eye, a huge lump on his head, and some more random bruises caused by the experiment, "and I hate watermelons!"

* * *

**So how do you think? I introduced my other oc, Jen, although I have yet to type her up on my profile because I've been a little to lazy to do it... Oh well! Please read and review!**


	16. Why Ryuga HATES Doorways

**Thank-you for the request GalaxyPegasus14! **

**Why Ryuga HATES Doorways**

* * *

Ryuga slammed the door to B-pit storming out, "UH! Madoka! Beyblade mechanics! They're so annoying!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you..." Jen stepped out. "Wait, did I already get an appearance last chapter? Oh well." She looked down at her clipboard, "According to my calculations, you Ryuga, are going to be hit with an unreasonable dislike."

"Who are you?!" Ryuga exclaimed. "And what are you talking about?! I already have an irrational dislike of stores!"

"I'm one of Gocty's ocs. My name's Jen," Jen starts writing on her clipboard with a red pen. "Anyway, I do research on several different topics, including the insanity force, I can observe patterns in the insanity force to predict what these insane authors will do next. Being the oc of one, it's pretty fun, but you do have characters afraid of you." She put on some lip-gloss.

"Is that a nickname?" Ryuga asks.

Jen face-palms, "NO! IT IS NOT A NICKNAME! SO GET OVER YOURSELF! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A SHORT NAME DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT'S A NICKNAME! WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS SAY THAT MY NAME IS A NICKNAME?!"

"Okay Jen Ben," Ryuga shakes his head.

"DON'T CALL ME JEN BEN!" Jen shouts and whacks Ryuga with her clipboard making Ryuga faint. "Now learn how to shut up before I chuck you through a space-time portal and to Ancient Greece!"

"Pretty stars..." imaginary stars circle around Ryuga as he sits on the ground dizzy and his eyes rolling in random directions like in cartons when a character is dizzy.

"UH!" Jen hits Ryuga with her clipboard again. "That's going to leave a mark." She puts on sunglasses and walks off calling Tsubasa, "Hey, Tsubasa, I just hit Ryuga twice with a clipboard. Any chance you can call the hospital? We still need him for the chapter."

"What happened this time?" Tsubasa groaned from the other side of the phoneline.

"Just remember to never call me by a nickname," Jen ends the call before Tsubasa can reply.

"What is up with her?" Tsubasa anime sweat-drops.

Jen waits in the area for five minutes before the ambulance arrives. Tsubasa approaches Jen, "Where's Ryuga?" Jen points at a passed out Ryuga while playing Temple Run2 on her phone. "Jen? You listening?" Tsubasa waves his hand in front of Jen's face.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Jen starts walking away leaving a groaning Tsubasa behind.

Tsubasa shakes his head, and he follows the ambulance in his car.

In the hospital, Taubasa watches the medical staff walk a pointlessly laughing Ryuga. A doctor rushed up to Tsubasa, "I think your friend got hit on the head pretty hard. We don't know if he has a concussion or not, we'll have to do some further tests, but he is acting a little crazy."

"Oh no..." Tsubasa runs to Ryuga's future hospital room. "Ryuga!" Tsubasa sees Ryuga spinning around I circles as the nursed lead him to the hospital room. For some reason, Ryuga is laughing like an insane person.

Just then, a flowerpot falls and hit Ryuga on the head, "Ouch! What happened?! Why am I here?! And where is that insane oc?! I want to strangle her!" Ryuga brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"I wouldn't do that is I where you..." Tsubasa warns Ryuga. "Jen told me about plans she had today to hang out with Blossom. Blossom's a black belt in karate, and she takes self-defense classes as well. I learned that the hard the way..."

"Whatever!" Ryuga runs to bey park to find Blossom and Jen in the middle of a bey battle. "Go Cygnus! Special move, Black Hole!" Blossom sreams.

"Sun Ra! Special move!" Jen exclaims. "Blazing Sun Inferno!" A huge blue and yellow explosion erupts in the stadium. When the smoke clears, Cygnus is still spinning, but Ra flew into the air landing out of the stadium and stopped spinning.

"Nice battle!" Blossom pumps her fist in the air grinning. "I won!"

"I'll beat you next time!" Jen grabs her bey putting it away. Blossom calls her bey back as well.

"Yeah right," Blossom rolls her eyes.

"JEN!" Ryuga almost tackles Jen when Blossom jumps across the stadium on top of Ryuga punching his face.

"That! *punch* is *punch* what *punch* you get for messing *punch* with my friends *punch*!" Blossom hopes up in her feet, and when Ryuga stands up, Blossom starts kicking him and doing some other stuff to him causing quite a bit of bruising.

"Ouch!" Ryuga exclaims.

"I told him," Tsubasa sighs.

Blossom runs away only to return with a doorframe she "borrowed" from a store and starts hitting Ryuga with it.

"You have some serious anger issues!" Ryuga screams.

"I do," Blossom shrugs continuing to hit Ryuga with the doorframe while Tsubasa remembered the time Blossom used Dynamis as a human punching bag. Ryuga manages to escape, but Blossom already did some damage and started to chase after him.

Ryuga ran to the WBBA HQ when Blossom knocked him into a closed door. "Okay! That's enough!" Tsubasa yells separating the two. "Blossom! You need to cool down!" Blossom crosses her arms walking away.

"Aw, and I was taking out my anger to," Blossom stomps away.

"Uh..." Ryuga rubs his aching head. He sees the door frame remember Blossom hitting him with it, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A WBBA employee opens the door slamming Ryuga on the nose, "OUCH! WHO DID THAT?!" Ryuga shouts. He sees the door frame and runs away screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryuga bumps into yet another frame, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He runs away leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Ryuga spends the rest of the day screaming, getting knocked with doors and doorframes, and screaming."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuga runs around screaming. Now he's afraid of two things, Blossom, and doorways.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review!**


	17. Twisted Chapter

**I need requests people! Please? Okay? Okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Why Tithi HATES Ice-cream (with a twist)**

* * *

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Yu exclaimed when he saw Tsubasa carrying a huge tub of ice cream. Yu started jumping up and down, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love ice-cream! I love you ice-cream!" Yu grabbed the tub of ice-cream hugging it.

"Okay, who has ice-cream?!" Jen and Blossom ran in.

Tsubasa sighed. He pulled put another container of ice-cream out of his bag groaning, "Here, I got some more just incase Yu eats it all again."

"Yay!" Jen and Blossom randomly pull out spoons from their pockets and grab the tub of ice-cream skipping away.

"Ice-cream?" Tithi comes in. "Oh no! Ice-cream is going to take over the world! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dynamis came running in, "Tithi! I told you! I was reading the stars at the wrong angle! Ice-cream will not take over the world!"

"He still hasn't figured the whole pencil incident and that time he read the Will of the Heavens wrong," Jen whispered to Blossom smirking. Blossom rolled on the floor laughing. Blossom scooped a huge chunk of ice-cream the ice-cream tub.

"So Dynamis," Blossom asked. "Is there any other reason Tithi hates ice-cream?"

"I do not believe so..." Dynamis scratches his head.

"Okay!" Jen puts her spoon in the air. "So this chapter is over already?!" She takes out her clipboard and a pencil. And as we learned from a few chapters ago, Dynamis really hates pencils and thinks they're the next Nemesis...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PENCIL! RUN! PENCILS ARE GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT NEMESIS!" Dynamis ran out the room screaming waving his hands in the air.

Jen anime sweat-dropped, "Dynamis?"

"Did Dynamis burn all of the WBBA's pencils?" Tsubasa nearly fainted.

"I think so, at least according to this insanity scale," Jen pulls out a small machine that is labeled "Insanity measure." Jen cleared her throat, "It's not as accurate as the one Zeus has though." This time, Tsubasa did faint.

"So what do we do with the chapter? We still have to keep going for at least a few hundred more words!" Blossom exclaims.

"Mmm..." Jen paces around. "Uh! I can't think of a way to get some more words in for the chapter!"

"We could spend the rest of the chapter arguing," Blossom shrugs.

"No... I don't think the audience would be interested..." Jen stops pacing and pulls out her computer. "I could Google 'things to do when a chapter isn't done yet but you can't think of anything to do."

"It's that best we can do," Blossom shrugs.

Jen Googles it, "Nothing. I can't find anything to do on Google."

"Use Yahoo?" Blossom asks.

"I generally use Google," Jen sighs. Jen turns on her iPod to play the song, "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. Blossom turns on her iPod as well to play "The Kill" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Jen turned on the TV to play My Little Pony.

"I hate My Little Pony!" Kyoya screams.

"HOW DARE YOU HATE MY LITTLE PONY?!" Jen shouts

"BECAUSE IT'S A DUMB SHOW!" Kyoya yells.

"IT'S NOT A DUMP SHOW!" Jen shouts back. Jen throws her My Little Pony Twilight figurine at Kyoya, "Take that My Little Pony hater!" Jen growls stomping away, and she throws a pencil at Kyoya.

"Ouch!" Kyoya rubbed his head.

Tithi came back, "WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!"

Blossom shrugs, "Hey, Jen's the hardcore My Little Pony fan." Jen comes back holding a cup of tea drinking it.

A pony runs in knocking Kyoya over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoya screams.

"Do you think Kyoya's going to hate Ponies?" Jen asks.

"Maybe," Blossom shrugs.

"WHY YOU PONY!" Kyoya starts chasing after the pony, but the pony is too fast. Jen sits back on the couch continuing to watch My Little Pony. Just the, I, Gocty come in blowing my nose in a tissue.

"Are you okay Gocty?" Jen aks.

"I'm sick!" I groan. "And I actually have a cold in real life! I wrote an entire fanfic about it!" I suddenly sneeze sending a storm of TVs flying everywhere. "Oh no! And I just defeated a giant bumblebee to!"

"AH!" Jen screams. She hacks into all the TVs stopping them from flying, "There..."

Blossom, Jen, and I collapse on the couch. "Do you think the chapter has enough words?" Blossom asks.

"I think so," I pull out my computer to check the word count.

"So this is the end of the chapter?" Blossom asks.

"I think so," Jen shrugs.

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review!**


	18. Why Ginga HATES Paper Plates

**Why Ginga HATES Paper Plates**

**People! I am running out of ideas! Please PM requests! This story runs on requests! I can't keep thinking up these scenarios forever, so please send me requests! Please! Please? Okay? Okay. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Any requests?" Blossom asks Jen who is staring at section of her computer labeled "PMs to Gocty."

"Nope," Jen groans.

"We need to think of something! We can't just do random stuff like we did last chapter because I can't think of anymore random stuff!" Blossom waves her hands in the air throwing a pillow in the air and halfway across the room.

Suddenly, Ginga runs in when he sees that Jen made an octopus out of a paper plate, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAPER PLATE! RUN! I DON'T SEE HOW MAKING A MODEL OF AN OCTOPUS OUT OF A PAPER PLATE IS POSSIBLE, BUT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blossom and Jen blink at each other as they shout, "I have an idea! We'll interview Ginga to find out why he hates paper plates! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx?" The continue with the jinx until they reach the point of blackout. Blossom and Jen yell, "One two three... Blackout! Uh!" The cross their arms collapsing on the couch.

"What the...?" Ginga anime sweat-dropped when he saw the octopus model made of a paper plate again, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAPER PLATE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GINGA! STAY!" Blossom and Jen shout. "We need to interview you for thins chapter!"

"BUT I'M AFRAID OF PAPER PLATES!" Ginga exclaimed.

"Uh! Fine!" Jen takes her octopus paper plate in the kitchen. "There, happy?"

"Yup," Ginga nodded. Jen takes out her clipboard and a microphone.

"Tell me the story about the paper plates," Jen shoved the microphone in front of Ginga.

Ginga sighed, "Well... It all began like this..."

_Flashback for one week ago:_

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Ginga scratches his chin while walking to B-Pit around lunch time. "I know! I'll ask Madoka for a triple beef burger!" He runs to B-Pit, and he busts in, "Madoka, can you make me triple beef burger? I'm hungry."

Madoka already got in the kitchen thirty minutes ago flipping burger s over the stove, "Hi Ginga! I got triple beef burgers for you!"

"Yay! I haven't had these burgers in forever!" Ginga ran up to Madoka.

"You had them last week..." Madoka anime sweat-dropped. Ginga took a plastic plate out the cabinet.

"Ginga! You should get reusable plates. They save paper and trees," Madoka pointed at a dish rack near the sink.

Ginga walked to the reusable plastic plates, but he tripped over a pile of paper and got a paper cut in his face, "Ouch!" He got up, "Madoka! I got a paper cut! And why do you keep so many paper plates anyway?" Ginga gently rubbed the paper cut on his face.

"Are you okay Ginga?! And I have the plates because I had to bring paper plates to a party," Madoka scrambles to the first-aid kit, and she puts a bandage on Ginga's face. "Better?" Ginga nodded. Then, when Ginga tried to put the paper plate back, the paper plate got caught in the doorframe knocking Ginga back.

"Ouch!" Gina exclaimed after he fell on the floor. He rubbed his head that now had a lump on it when he saw the paper plate. He must have bumped his head hard because Ginga started running around, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH!"

Madoka noticed the strange behavior, so she slapped Ginga in the face, "Ginga! Get a hold of yourself!"

"What...?" Madoka must have hit Ginga hard because Ginga stopped running, and Ginga blinked.

"Why did you slap me?" Ginga asked.

"You were acting weird!" Madoka shouted. Ginga shrugged, and he tripped over a paper plate sending a stack of paper plates toppling over.

"Ouch!" Ginga exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jen and Blossom came in searching for a paper plate, "We need a paper plate for an octopus paper plate sculpture!"

Ginga handed the two a paper plate, "Here you go." Jen grabbed the paper plate, but Ginga accidently held the plate to tight and got knocked over on the floor when Jen snatched the plate from him falling. "Ouch!" Ginga exclaimed.

Then, Ginga later went to the WBBA when Ryo confronted him, "Hey, Ginga, can you help me?"

"Yeah, why dad?" Ginga asked.

"Well, Jen and Blossom put together a scary movie about paper plates. Do you want to see it? We need to see how scary it is," Ryo responded.

"Okay. How scary can a movie about paper plates?" Ginga shrugged.

Then, he saw Kyoya run out the screening room where the movie about paper plates played, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCARY! THAT MOVIE IS SO SCARY!"

"Kyoya?!" Ginga gulped.

"He's scared," Blossom poked her head out the screening room. "Want to watch? It's not to bad. I wonder why Kyoya's so scared." Blossom shrugged.

Ginga gulped think, _"What have I gotten myself into?! If Kyoya's scared of that movie... Oh no..."_

Five minutes later, Ginga ran out the screening room screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCARY! KYOYA WAS RIGHT! BLOSSOM! HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED?!"

Jen popped out the room, "Maybe it's because Blossom and I made it and know what happens. I don't know. Blossom also has a very high tolerance for scary stuff."

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So that's what happened after Ginga ran out the screening room..." Blossom scratched her head. "But seriously, what made that movie so scary?"

"The paper plate in the movie ripped a person to shreds!" Ginga yelled.

"Interesting..." Jen took notes as Ginga spoke. "Anyway, I have to go to Gocty to tell her the story about you Ginga! Bye!" Jen dashed away.

"So do want to go and watch a horror movie?" Blossom asked.

"NO!" Ginga ran away. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER SCARY MOVIE! I MIGHT ANOTHER WEIRD DISLIKE! AH! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review!**


	19. Why Tsubasa HATES Fish

**Thank-you for the request gamergirl101!**

**Why Tsubasa HATES Fish**

* * *

Blossom and Jen fried a fish on Madoka's stove in B-Pit, and Jen slid the fish on a plate when shoe saw a notice about getting requests on her computer, "Hey! We have a request! It's from gamergirl101!"

Suddenly, Tsubasa stumbled in the kitchen accidently slamming his hand on the plate with the fish, and the fish flung off the plate on Tsubasa. Since Jen and Blossom just finished cooking the fish, the fish was still hot and steaming. "Ouch!" Tsubasa screamed throwing the smoldering fish off him. "Ah!"

"Our fish!" Blossom and Jen exclaimed. "We were going to have that for lunch!" Jen whacked Tsubasa with her frying pan grumbling. "We spent two hours making that fish!"

"Ouch!" Tsubasa rubbed his head. "What was that for?!" The hot frying pan burned a few strands of hair, and Tsubasa scrambled out.

"And can you get us a new fish?! We already burned the last ten fish this morning!" Blossom yelled out after Tsubasa. Then she turned to Jen, "Hey Jen, what's the request from gamergirl101?"

Jen clicked on the link labeled "Gocty's PM" scrolling through her PM inbox, "Let's see, here's the request from gamergirl! It says why Tsubasa HATES fish."

"I just sent him to the store to get more fish..." Blossom chuckled. "Should we send Misty to spy on Tsubasa?"

"Maybe, she watched over Hyoma to make sure that he ended up being afraid of elevators," Jen shrugged. "But Misty is on vacation to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?!" Blossom exclaimed. "Hold on! Can we go to Hawaii too?" She did her best puppy-dog eyes impression, but Jen remained unfazed and just groaned.

"Blossom, we need to stay here. Well, mainly because tickets to Hawaii are sold out everywhere, trust me, a regularly check the statistics and information about flights since I am constantly going on them for business trips."

"Aw..." Blossom slumped down disappointed suddenly perking up. "Oh well! I'll just spy on Tsubasa!" She dashed out B-Pit screaming to Jen, "You stay here and view everything on the hidden cameras you placed everywhere to spy on people!" Blossom sprinted away leaving a dust behind her.

"But what's the point of spying on Tsubasa if I already installed cameras?!" Jen yelled to Blossom, but Blossom didn't hear her. "Uh..."

Meanwhile, Blossom followed Tsubasa to fish market as Tsubasa got more fish just like she told him to do. Tsubasa had a person weigh the fish as he paid for it when the still alive fish slapped Tsubasa in the face leaving a red mark. "AH!" Tsubasa screamed running around.

Tsubasa slipped on a fish and tumbled into the ocean drenched with his hair drooping down in front of him. Blossom snickered trying to restrain herself from bursting out laughing so that Tsubasa didn't notice her with the whole spying thing going on, but despite her efforts, she fell to the floor laughing hard rolling on the ground, "OMG! Tsubasa got slapped by a fish and fell into the ocean!"

"Blossom?" Tsubasa recognized the laugh and voice. He knew that she had the heart to roll on the floor laughing when someone got slapped by a fish. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at B-Pit waiting with Jen for the fish.

"I was spying on you," Blossom giggled. "And Jen's watching you on hidden cameras!"

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa anime sweat-dropped. A fish in the ocean but Tsubasa as Tsubasa screamed, "OUCH! That fish as sharp teeth!"

Blossom hopped on the ocean to help Tsubasa up, but she slipped landing on top of Tsubasa grabbing a fish in the process accidently slapping Tsubasa in the face again ripping out some of Tsubasa's hair. Tsubasa screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!"

"Sorry," Blossom shrugged pulling Tsubasa up. "So how's life been?"

Tsubasa nearly talked when another fish bit him, "Ouch!" Tsubasa ran around clutching his feet bouncing around on one foot. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"You okay?" Blossom chuckled.

"I think so..." Tsubasa sighed when a fish jumped up in the air slapping him ripping out more hair. Tsubasa ran around and out the ocean, "I need to get a hair trim to fix my hair!" Tsubasa made a mad dash to the hair salon.

At the hair salon, the person held out a pair of scissors shaped like a fish for some reason. After the hair cutter snipped Tsubasa's hair, Tsubasa viewed the results when she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR?!" Random spikes of hair had been cut off, and Tsubasa plucked the scissors from the hair cutter's hands and breaking the fish shaped scissors, "Die fishy scissors!" Tsubasa smashed the scissors and dashed out.

People kept slapping Tsubasa with fish because of the terrible haircut, and Tsubasa groaned having to punch the fish. Blossom and Jen finally got the fish and cooked it, and Tsubasa smashed the fish making Blossom chase after Tsubasa, "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU MESSED UP OUR FISH!"

Blossom ended up giving Tsubasa a black before she gave up and stomping away.

To this day, Tsubasa punches any fish that comes into sight, even nearly punching Jen's pet goldfish, and Jen hit Tsubasa in the head with a textbook.

Now Tsubasa hates fish even more.

* * *

**So how do you think? Please read and review!**


End file.
